Disaster Aigis WD145WD
Disaster Aigis WD145WD is a Defense-type Beyblade that only appears in the Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Battle Fortress video game. It is owned by Aegis. Facebolt: Aigis The Facebolt depicts Aegis, a shield in Greek Mythology that was used by Athena and Zeus. Energy Ring: Aigis This has 4 sword-like blades sticking out Fusion Wheel: Disaster Spin Track: Wide Defense 145 (WD145) Wide Defense 145 is a lot like Eternal Defense 145, but ED145 is free spinning, while WD145 is more stable, giving more protection from Upper Attacks. Like ED145, it features 3 'wings' that sit on the Spin Track to protect it from low attackers. The disadvantage of the wings on WD145 is that they are locked onto the Track, and do not spin freely. This creates a lot of recoil when hit by low attackers, and often sends the WD145 user either flying or sends it dangerously off Balance or even breaking it in rare cases. One advantage WD145 has over the free-spinning ED145 is that now Beys are less likely to get caught in the 'hooks' at the end of each wing. This will stop rare self-KO's that ED145 provided. The T125 Spin Track that comes with the alternate version of Grand Ketos is less flawed and is recommended over this version, which comes with WD145. However, Since Grand is so light, you would want to stick to the WD145 ver. because WD145 has more weight and is taller for more Defense. It is outclassed by TR145/R145/SW145/UW145/C145/ED145/M145/BD145/GB145/CH120 (In CH145 mode) due to high recoil. Performance Tip: Wide Defense (WD) Wide Defense, as its name implies, is the widest of the Defense series of Performance Tips (D, SD, WD, EWD and PD). This brings numerous advantages, but also some disadvantages when compared to the other Defense Performance Tips. Due to its massive width that reaches the edge of the Bottom's perimeter, it is able to wobble at a significantly larger angle for a longer period of time than Defense or Semi-Defense, and at a much lower spin rate. This can be advantageous in many battles, particularly those between two Stamina-Types when they are about to topple over; however, if you happen to have a weaker shot than your opponent who is using a Bey such as Virgo DF145SD, Wide Defense's low spin rate towards the end of the battle will make it extremely easy for the opponent to knock it completely over. But if you launch the Bey at a special angle, it is impossible for him to knock you over. This low spin rate towards the end of the battle is created because in the process of wobbling at such a large angle, more friction is made with the stadium floor, thus decreasing its Stamina. This is all avoidable however if your shot is at least as powerful as your opponent, as the extra time it is able to spin on an angle will allow you to narrowly outspin D or SD based opponent. But WD still outclasses SD. It is also better than W2D since it has more Balance. It has more Stamina than WB and also recovers faster than it. However, WB has more defense due to more friction but because of that, it moves more, therefore lowering its defensive qualities. WD has significant defensive capabilities as well, but because it still uses a form of sharp tip, its friction with the stadium floor is decreased, which as a result makes it easier to knock around than a Tip like WB which has much more friction with the stadium floor. But since it can recover quickly, it does not matter. Wide Defense also has a brakes ability when it got smashed. Category:Beyblades Category:Defense Types Category:Video-Game Exclusives Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Unreleased Beyblades